A large number of user data servers are deployed in a telecommunications network. With its structure shown in FIG. 1, a user data server is configured to store user information, such as number information, authentication information, service subscription information, location information, network properties and policies. User data servers are such as: a Home Location Register (HLR) in a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), a Home Subscriber Server (HSS) in an IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) evolving from the HLR, and an Authentication, Authorization and Accounting (AAA) server in a broadband access system.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor discovers at least the following weakness in the prior art:
At present, those user data servers mainly work in centralized storage mode, where a centralized data storage system stores user data in a uniform manner. However, with the constant increase of users, the centralized storage mode has gradually shown its defects, such as bad scalability.